And I loved you every mile you drove away
by Arianna4President
Summary: " This is no time for talking. We're gonna have an adventure tonight " "An adventure? " Freddie raised an eyebrow. Set after iGoodbye. R&R.


**Haloa, Seddiers!**

**I haven't wirtten a Seddie story in a while, but I couldn't not write anything after the... ugh, Creddie kiss.**

**So here it is.**

**I hope you like it! (:**

* * *

Freddie sat in front of his apartment door, all his tech equipment abandoned on the floor next to him. He rested his head on the door and took a deep breath, trying not to cry.

He couldn't believe iCarly was over: that show had become his life and his friends had become like his family... and more. Before he realized, he pulled out his gigantic phone from his phone-case-not-purse and dialed Sam's number. He had the irrational (or not so irrational?) fear that now that Carly was gone Sam would just take off, ride her motorbike to the sunset and Freddie'd never see her again.

He couldn't lose her too.

So when he heard her slightly pissed voice on the phone he sighed in relief.

" Yes " was the only thing he said.

" Do you know it's actually the person who answers the phone that should say that? " asked Sam sarcastically.

" Yes and yes " answered Freddie.

" Yes what? "

" Yes, I want to get back together with you "

One, two, three, four, five seconds of silence, then...

" I'll be over in five "

She hung up immediately after that, and Freddie couldn't do other than gather all his tech equipment and open the door with unsteady hands before throwing everything on his bed and wait nervously for Sam to show up.

He had been staring at the floor for a few minutes, thinking about what he should say, what he should do, when should he kiss her, when he heard a knock on his window. He turned around and smiled seeing Sam sat on the windowsill, relaxed as if she was simply sitting on a couch. He shook his head and when he opened the window to let her in, the hot May air entered the room with her.

Freddie looked at her: the messy hair, the slightly red eyes and her bittersweet expression made her look even more beautiful that she usually was.

" So... " he started, trying to keep in mind the speech he had thought of before, but she cut him off with a smirk.

" This is no time for talking. We're gonna have an adventure tonight "

"An adventure? " Freddie raised an eyebrow.

" Not that kind of adventure " she pointed out, slightly embarrassed, glancing at his bed without wanting to.

" Oh " he cleared his throat, embarrassed as well " And may I ask why did you pick tonight to do... whatever we are going to do? "

" Because " she answered as if it was obvious " Carly's gone and I think we need to cheer up a bit "

He couldn't argue with that " But there's school tomorrow " he pointed out anyway.

Sam scoffed " School " she waved her hand as if it say it was nothing important " Come on, Benson, live your life a bit! Have some fun, do something crazy! "

" Sam... " he hesitated.

" Come on! Your mother's not home, so you don't have to worry about that "

" How do you know...? " he started, half confused and half amused.

" I have my ways " she smirked again " Come _oooon_ "

Freddie looked at her and couldn't help but give in. The things he wouldn't do for that girl " Just as long as you promise me we're not doing anything illegal " he smirked at her.

Sam rolled her eyes but agreed " Promise "

" So, what does exactly this adventure consist in? " he asked.

" I don't know yet " she shrugged " We'll decide on our way " she added, opening the window again and climbing out.

" On our way to where? " he put his head out of the window and saw her sitting on the windowsill again.

" To the Space Needle, of course " she smiled at him with that fake-innocent smiled he oh, so loved " You coming? "

Freddie took a deep breath and climbed out of the window as well, then he followed Sam down the fire escape, trying to keep quiet. As soon as his feet touched the floor, Freddie felt a lot better.

" Freddo, let me introduce you to Mickey " said Sam proudly, showing him the motorcycle she and Spencer had worked on.

" You named your motorcycle? " he asked, but he should have expected it. It was Sam they were talking about, after all.

Sam just nodded, then climbed up smoothly, as if she had done it a hundred of times before.

" Oh, no " said Freddie, understanding the implications.

" Oh, yes " said Sam instead, putting on her helmet and throwing him another one " Did you think we were going on foot? "

" Well, I didn't think we were gonna ride that! "

" Mickey " she corrected him, snorting " Just get on, Benson "

" Fine " he put on the helmet as well and climbed up behind her.

" Now, you better hold on unless you wanna have a violent and painful death at the age of seventeen " said Sam smiling, who looked like she was enjoying herself.

Freddie had just the time to think that at least that was the up-side of the situation before all his thoughts flew his mind because Sam turned on the motorcycle and started to drive recklessly along the road.

He couldn't believe it at first, but it was... _fun_. He held on to her tightly as she sped up in the desert streets and couldn't help but laugh out loud at the sense of freedom he was feeling " This is awesome! " he screamed into Sam's ear excitedly, even if he wasn't quite sure she could hear him above all that noise. He heard her laugh as well and he remembered how much he had missed hearing it after their break-up " I know, right? " she screamed as well over the noise.

The ride was over too soon, and when Freddie climbed down the motorcycle he was basically frozen.

" Whoops, I forgot to tell you to bring a jacket " Sam climbed down as well and winked at him.

He just shook his head, knowing she'd never change " So, what are we doing at the Space Needle at... " he looked at his watch " ... thirteen past one in the morning? "

" What do people do at the Space Needle, Freddie? " she just stared at him, raising an eyebrow " The go to the top to admire the view "

" But it must be closed now "

" Nah, the door's always open " she shrugged " And I know the guy who works for the security "

" He dated your mom? " he asked, knowingly.

" Who hasn't dated my mum? " she joked and Freddie laughed.

" Come on, Benson " she took his hand in hers and started walking towards the building. She slowly opened a little door on the side of the building, a door you'd never see unless someone showed it to you.

" Hey Cal " Sam greeted the guy of the security, a tall and large man who was eating a sandwich.

He waved at her and glanced at Freddie without particular interest, then said " You guys are lucky, the elevators are still on, but I'm gonna turn them off in about ten minutes, so you'd better be quick at... " he looked at the two of them and their holding hands " ...whatever you have to do "

" Oh, don't worry, it doesn't take him long " Sam winked at the man, then at Freddie, who was as red as a tomato left at the sun.

Still holding hands, the entered the elevator and Sam pressed the button to go up. The trip lasted only 43 seconds because the elevator was incredibly fast, and when they got out they were feeling a little uneasy.

But as soon as they watched down and the whole city of Seattle greeted them, the both felt a little better.

" It's beautiful " said Freddie " I had never seen the city from this point of view "

" That's why I brought you " said Sam quietly.

The kept silent for a few minutes, then Freddie felt the urge to talk " Sam, if I tell you something, you promise not to throw me down the building? "

" I make no promises " she laughed.

" Just before Carly left... " he started, looking at a very interesting spot on the floor " she... she kissed me "

He didn't look up to see Sam's reaction, and for a moment he feared this had ruined their night.

" I think she meant is as a goodbye kiss " he went on quickly " To, I don't know, thank me for my friendship or something. But it... " he finally found the courage to look at her in the eyes " ... it kinda suck. I mean, I didn't feel anything, it just felt... awkward " he finished lamely.

Sam was looking at him, her expression unreadable.

Freddie cleared his throat, nervous " It actually showed me that her feelings for her are gone forever. That... that I want someone else "

" How do I know you're serious about this? "

Freddie shrugged, helplessly and tried to think a good way he could show her it was her he wanted, it was her he cared for, it was her he loved. Suddenly, an idea crossed his mind, so he got closer to the edge of the railing and screamed the words he wanted the world to know.

" MY NAME IS FREDDIE BENSON AND I'M TOTALLY, COMPLETELY HELPLESSLY IN LOVE WITH SAMANTHA PUCKETT! "

Sam looked at him and smiled so brightly he almost had to close his eyes.

" I AM SAMANTHA PUCKETT AND I AM IN LOVE WITH FREDDIE BENSON, THE GREATEST NERD I'VE EVER KNOWN! " she screamed as well.

" Hey, there was no need of the insult! " he protested weakly, before pulling her closer to kiss her.

She moved even closer so their bodies would touch, the put her arms around his neck, while he slid one around her back and put one in her long, blond hair. There was no mistaking the things he was feeling, the furious beating of his heart every time he saw her, the chills he felt down his spine every time they kissed, the way his heart skipped a beat every time she laughed or how he felt brighter every time she stepped into a room.

They kept kissing for a while, so close that there was no space between them. Freddie couldn't tell if it was just one long, passionate and romantic kiss or many small ones, but then he realized he didn't really care. When they pulled apart to breathe, they both laughed a little at their sudden moment of passion.

" I think it's time to go " she said, taking his hand again and walking to the elevator.

" I think we need to take the stares " pointed out Freddie, seeing the elevator wasn't coming up.

So they climbed down the stairs, hand in hand, talking about everything and nothing.

" I was really afraid you'd disappear too, you know? " he said point blank, before climbing up on the motorcycle again.

" What do you mean? " asked Sam, putting on her helmet.

" That now that Carly's gone you would just ride off towards the sunset and never come back again "

She just smiled mysteriously at him before turning on the engine and driving to Bushwell Plaza. She walked with him to his window, and Freddie couldn't help but crack a smile " Usually it's the guy escorting the girl home "

" Yeah, but you're basically the girl in this relationship, so... " she smirked before kissing him sweetly again.

" See you tomorrow? " he asked.

Sam nodded, looking a bit sad " See ya, Freddo " she closed the window behind her and disappeared.

* * *

**Reviews would be very much appreciated!**

**And in case you wanna add this story to your favorite, review first, please (:**


End file.
